If You Asked
by Captain Kork
Summary: They'd tell you, selfiness. A glimpse of reasoning behind why the Team are heroes. Short, no pairings.


**(looks around nervously) Hey, guys! Long time no see... (dodges assassination attempt) I'm so sorry I've been MIA for the past 2 months? month and a half? Whatever. Writer's block is mean. :P I've been trying to finish chapter 15 of WtJ and my muse keeps running away as soon as I make any progress. But lately I've haven't really had the urge to write anything majorly. I'm about a third of the way done with 15 so don't worry too much... If it makes you feel better, I've been going through past WtJ chapters and editing them! Got through the first 3!**

**Got this idea during work. The order has no significance- it's just the order I wrote it in and I didn't feel like changing it. This is just a little headcanon. Possible 2nd person? 2.5 person? (shrugs)**

**Warnings: Cursing, implied violence**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>If you asked Superboy he'd probably stare at you and ask you what else he would be doing with his life. He was the clone of a super powered alien who didn't even like him. The only other option he could see was to be a villain and thanks but no thanks he was not going anywhere near those psychopathic bastards unless it was to punch them in the face.<p>

If you asked Artemis- well firstly she'd probably tell you to go fuck yourself. She might tell you though (if you're lucky) that her family's done a lot of bad things- that she's done a lot of bad things. She had to get out of it, not only get out of it but redeem herself. She had to do something to ease the guilt. Even if her "coworkers" are less than thrilled with her.

If you asked Zatanna she'd probably smile at you or toss you a wink. She'd tell you it was part of the family business. It was her duty and her right to use her powers to help people- for good and never evil. After that she'd probably start giggling. Maybe she'd even blush slightly and tell you she kind of liked being a hero- just like her daddy.

If you asked Kaldur he'd raise an eyebrow at you. He'd tell you it's his duty as a soldier and loyal subject to serve his king and protect his people. That included the rest of earth's people too since he was a part of both worlds. He'd say it feels like his purpose in this world.

If you asked Wally he would probably blink in surprise before smiling at you. He'd start blathering on about how he'd always looked up to heroes (because they're heroes of course, like his Uncle Barry) and wanted to be like him- not just his powers though that was something he'd wanted too. He'd always wanted to help people and be the hero. It's not like he had anything to lose, right? He'd smile at you again.

If you asked M'gann she'd smile shyly and tell you she didn't like seeing people get hurt. She'd probably hesitate before saying that she wanted t do something that mattered and not just sit there in the background. So when her Uncle J'onn brought her to Earth she felt she'd found her calling. After all, it's hard to be important in a family as large as hers.

If you asked Roy he'd scoff at you. He'd probably go one about how it was his right to help people if he wanted and he was tired of villains just getting away with all the shit they did. He wanted to stop it and give out a little justice. He was done being pushed around by _everyone_. He wants t do something for the world.

If you asked Robin he'd most likely smirk at you before sighing. He'd tell you he fought for justice. Then he'd probably say something along the lines of yes Batman believes the same thing but no he didn't force those ideals on him and that he'd come up with it himself (it'd be obvious he's had this conversation at least once before). Then he'd probably tell you he knows he can't help everyone but he can try. He might mutter that it helped the pain go away but he wouldn't elaborate.

Do you want to ask?

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you think! Hopefully next time I see you will be in WtJ! You guys should really start bothering me through PM or Email or something- I've got links on my profile for that!<strong>

**Goodbye my lovely henchmen~ (I've reading to much Spamano -.-)**

**~Dawn**


End file.
